La Lettre
by Stars2008
Summary: Mike finds out about a child he never knew he had.


**A/N: A special thanks to Geraldine who helped me and kept begging me to finish this and also to Sarah for her awesome work at beta-ing this piece ;D**

**This idea came to me when I was reading 'Where Rainbows End' by Cecelia Ahern. **

The Hammersley had just sailed out after a well needed break. They were attending to a mayday. RO had just gotten around to sorting the mail out; he entered the bridge just as the boss was walking out.

"Ah, sir. Here is your mail," said RO handing the CO his mail.

"What a nice surprise, I have mail, that only happens once every so often," said Mike. He held the letter in his hand and walked down to his cabin to read it.

Upon entering his cabin, he took the closet seat; which was the one to his desk. He looked at the envelope many times, it read.

_Mike Flynn - CO of HMAS Hammersley_

_HMAS Cairns, Draper Street_

_Cairns QLD 4870_

He opened the envelope; the contents were a photo, address and a letter. He read the letter, he had mixed emotions.

_Dear Dad,_

_Should I be calling you that? You probably didn't even know you had a daughter, did you? I thought not. Since you don't know me I shall introduce myself. My name is Alyssia; I'm 22 years old, have blue eyes and am a brunette. I am engaged to be married. There are two reasons why I am writing this letter to you; first I want to meet my real dad not the grumpy guys my mother has been married to over the years, and second I wanted my father to walk me down the aisle on my wedding day, or is that too much to ask for from your daughter? It probably is, but I just wanted you to be in my life. I know it has been 22 years. But that can all be made up for, can't it?_

_All I was ever told about you was that you were childhood sweethearts with mum and I am a spitting image of you. I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing. Maybe you could tell me, if you ever reply to me. That is if I ever finish this letter and if you ever receive it. You are probably wondering who my mother is, aren't you? Her name is Jane Watson, but before she was married last year for the fifth time it was Jane McDonald, am I confusing you yet? I'm sorry if I am. My mum doesn't even know I'm writing this letter to you. If she knew I would be dead, she never wanted me to contact you ever! It wasn't because you were a bad person it was because she didn't want anything from you after you left.. Since I'm a big girl now I don't have to do want my mother wants, and I really wanted to meet you._

_You are probably wondering how I found you if mum doesn't know about me writing? I found her high school year book, I was going through it to see if I knew anyone, then I saw the 'high school sweetheart' bit. You and mum were in there, and that's when I realised I was a spitting image of you and since she had already explained to me that you were childhood sweethearts I knew it was you. I had to contact you once I had found some information about you, and guess what, I found you. After so many years of not knowing my real father I have eventually found you._

_Talking about myself so much I haven't asked about you. I worked out you are 39, a few months until your big four zero. Do you have a girlfriend or wife to share that with? Or do you have the whole package? Children and a wife? Or am I your only child? I've heard being in the Navy can be a lonely job, especially being a captain of a patrol boat._

_Please write back to me if you ever receive this letter._

_Love your daughter,_

_Alyssia McDonald._

_P.S You are probably wondering why I have the same name as your mums. She named me after her because she knew how much you loved that name._

After reading this letter he was furious, sad and confused all at the same time; that was a real change for him. He had never had mixed emotions all at the same time before. His thoughts and emotions were both interrupted from a knock at his door.

"Come in," in he almost yelled. Kate stepped inside his cabin; she knew through pure instinct that he would need her right now. She didn't know why he would need her but she just knew. When she looked at him she could see that he was feeling a mix of emotions but she knew for sure he was furious. He looked her in the eyes and just broke down; he didn't even know why he broke down in the first place. Closing the door to his cabin she helped him over to his rack; she dragged his chair from his desk over to his side.

Mike was still holding the letter; he handed it to Kate and indicated for her to read it. She read through it and threw the letter back at him.

"You have a daughter?!" Kate said raising her voice and crossing her arms. Mike felt dumbfounded, "_didn't she just read the letter?" he thought. _

"Kate…" Mike started getting his composure back, but being interrupted by Kate.

"Sir, do not call me that onboard, leave it f…" Kate had almost finished her sentence when being interrupted by the navigator.

"Ah sir, we have come to the position of the mayday, you might want to come up and have a look at who it is," said Nav. Kate looked confused she kept looking at Nav and the grin on her face. Kate followed Nav out of the captain's cabin.

"So who is it?" asked Kate, many names were flicking through her mind but not the name she was expecting from Nav's mouth.

"Clair Watts," Nav blurted out but still grinning. "Remember her?"

"Her, again?" asked Kate, not wanting it to be true. "I thought we got rid of her?"

"So did I, but it's her alright she is sailing Clair De Lune," said Nav. "And who would sail a ship with that name except for a Lune?" The pair entered the bridge laughing. Kate headed out onto the deck with her binoculars.

"You had better be wrong, because if you ar…" started Kate but being interrupted by the footsteps that had just entered the bridge. _"I'm getting interrupted a lot today," thought Kate._

"X, you will be taking this as a normal procedure," commanded the CO. Everyone could see the anger in his eyes. "Hands to boarding stations," said the CO.

"Yes sir," sighed Kate, picking up the radio and called "Hands to boarding stations, hands to boarding stations." Putting the radio back down she rolled her eyes before going out on deck to head out with the boarding party.

On the RHIB to Clair De Lune, everyone was chatting amongst themselves, except for Bomber she was the odd one out; she didn't know about this Clair Watts chick so the guys wouldn't let her in on their conversation. Kate got up and sat next to Bomber; she gave the able seamen such a fright.

"What is it with this Clair Watt's chick?" Bomber asked the question that had been on her mind the whole day.

"We saved her from many things last year," Kate started explaining. By the time she had finished the first part of her explanation they had arrived at Clair De Lune.

Clair was standing out on deck looking surprised; she was hoping that it wouldn't be the Hammersley helping her. But to her luck it was the Hammersley; she remembered them all except the one with a bob of brown hair. She was going to be her next target. Acting like a princess; the boys escorted her onto the RHIB.

Arriving back on the Hammersley the RHIB was met by the CO. He gave a warm smile to Clair.

"Clair," he greeted. "Take her to the wardroom, check her over Swain."

"Yes sir," said Swain. He led her down to the wardroom with his second medic and ET. Bomber and Swain checked her over for cuts, grazes and bruises but found none. Just as they finished the CO walked in.

"What happened out there Clair?" he asked wishing they didn't have to rescue her.

"They came out of nowhere, and surrounded my vessel," she explained.

"Clair, if this is one of your pranks from last time I don't want to hear it!" said the CO raising his voice.

"Pfft yeah, that and the stupid flirtation you got going with ET," mumbled Nav. Kate turned to her smiling, the two of them sharing a look as they recalled last time. Bomber looked between them, confused at what was so significant about this blonde woman they'd rescued.

"We'll tell you later," said Nav, reading her mind.


End file.
